futurekyeabodefandomcom-20200215-history
Randolph Carter
Randolph Carter, more commonly known as simply Carter, is the main character of the novel ''The Chronicles of Randolph Carter''. He is a simple man from Boston. Biography The Thing in the Cave In the unreleased original short story by Kye Lewis Byllesby, Randolph Carter hides in a Cave from a Monster. The Chronicles of Randolph Carter Part 1: The Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath Carter decides to leave his comfortable home of Posprit and make his way to Unknown Kadath. He first goes to the Corpsefield and fights Demon Banneret and joins forces with Pickman. Then, they travel to Ulthar and rescue the cats there from Baron Aurr to gain their trust. Afterwards, he takes up camp in Sarnath with Pickman and the cats, where they are attacked by the Ib and forced to leave Pickman behind. Upon their travels up the Mountains of Madness, the cats go insane from staring upon a Shoggoth and Carter is forced to go to meet Nyarlathotep alone, which he does. He is then subsequently given a Hippogriff by Nyarlathotep, and he is driven into the eternal chaos, where Carter mus kill himself to escape. He then wakes up in Boston. Between Part 1 and Part 2 It can be assumed that, at some point, Carter moved from Boston to Berlin, as that is where the story of Part 2 takes place. Part 2: The Death of Randolph Carter Carter, after viewing a poster on the Berlin Wall, decides to join the military effort on the western front. He goes to a recruiter and is shipped off. After noting how horrible the conditions of the trenches are, he is blasted away by mortar fire. Part 3: Shattered Dreamscape Carter immediately wakes up in the city of Нью-Йорк, where he is overjoyed to realize that Nyarlathotep is dead. He then meets Друг, after ignoring his plea for help running away from the police, and the two go to веселая трущоба, where they run into the cyborg assassin Вампир. After a brief struggle with him, Carter learns that he has a bounty on his head, and Друг offers Carter to go to Desierto with him for a job. At some point before heading to Desierto, Kye Lewis Byllesby meets Carter in a coffee shop and they have a discussion about World War I that is good enough for him to consider Carter as a potential candidate for his Six Paths. On their way to Desierto, they are attacked by an Assassin with a Lisp. Carter and he have a short fight, and then they arrive at Desierto and enter the base that the Rassist Federation is taking hold in. While Друг gets inside fairly easily, Carter has to sneak in through the air vents and watch what's going on. After he sees Друг getting ruthlessly murdered by a Pilares, named "Dio" by Dr. Granjavalor, the person working there, Carter jumps into action and after a series of comical events, kill "Dio" and leave Granjavalor for dead. The two then go on vacation in Avvio. Once in Avvio, Carter meets a man named Fumo who he criticizes for his lack of respect for public airspace. After Fumo mentions the Pilares, Carter and Друг follow him to the Coliseum, where they see the unveiling of three more Pilares: Macchine, Corrente and Colpire. After a brief altercation with them, Colpire and Corrente place a Destino curse on Carter that will force him to kill them within one month, lest he die himself. On that note, Fumo allows Carter and Друг to come to Insegnante's Island to train with him and stop the Pilares from taking the Pietra Rossa, which Insegnante has. Arriving on the Island, Друг and Carter are immediately imposed by Insegnante's ant guards, named Brett and Jemaine. Carter learns that he can't use the "Majyyk" required to fight the Pilares, and neither can Друг, so they watch Brett, Jemaine, and Fumo train. It is here that Carter learns that Insegnante and his mother used to know each other before his mother died. 30 days of training later, Carter is bringing bouncy bread to Jemaine to help him heal after his training session with Fumo. However, Carter finds Jemaine dead and Corrente there alone. Using his wits and no "Majyyks" at all, Carter is able to defeat Corrente and seemingly kill him. Carter then encounters Joe Hawley and, after a brief and ultimately embarassing encounter for the both of them, Carter heads out to help Insegnante. Then he notices that Hawley was already back from the docks with some kind of superhuman speed. Carter and Hawley clash, as Corrente has taken over Hawley's body. Corrente eventually dies, and the team of Carter, Друг, Fumo, Insegnante, Brett and Hawley goes out to find the Pietra Rossa, which was mailed by Hawley while Corrente's brain was in control. Once they find that it has been sent to Schweiss, Carter boards the train along with everyone else. During the ride, as he cannot use "Majyyks", he is affected by the rapid aging and is incapacitated for the duration of the fight. Carter is the first member of the party to meet Detective Holmes Reynolds, as he is awakened by him. By the end of the story, Carter becomes a spectator to all of the events happening, and watches Reynolds die and the train become a phantom, then immediately afterward watches all of his friends die in quick succession, including Друг and Hawley. Finally, before the death of Insegnante at the hands of Macchine, Carter learns that she was his real mother all along. Then, Macchine kills Carter. Part 4: The End Carter is invited to the dinner party with Kye, after being revived at the recreation of Lone Star Base in The Green Room. During the party, he is poisoned, and his body is given to Kye as a vessel for his Six Paths. Personality Carter doesn't see life as anything more than an adventure, and oftentimes has trouble understanding the consequences of death, especially since he seems to invariably avoid it every time it happens to affect him. Carter also is a bit cocky, mostly in his later depictions, which could be a result of his undying nature. He is not without his more civilized side, however, and even though he is a bit standoffish, once he's gotten to know somebody very well he might consider them a friend. Inspiration Randolph Carter, like many other parts of Kye's work, is inspired by the character of Randolph Carter from H.P. Lovecraft's work, although the actual personality of said character is not transferred over from the original source material, instead just opting for the name.